


河岸对河流说

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 米霍克 - Fandom, 索隆 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ





	河岸对河流说

现代设定，长刀子。主要人物是鹰眼和索隆，借鉴了Hungry days的广告，降低了两人之间的年龄差，一篇结束。

灵感源于《飞鸟集》里的《河岸对河流说》，全篇的感觉都基于这首诗之上，所以用它做了标题。为了方便理解，以下附上该诗的中英对译：

“I CANNOT keep your waves,”says the bank to the river, “let me keep your footprints in my heart.”

河岸对河流说：  
“我留不住你的波浪，”  
“那就让你的足迹  
在我心里流淌。”  
—————  
米霍克/索隆  
这么写感觉像他俩组cp了一样（不是不是

（一）

十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一。*

手臂随着力量瞬间展开，竹弓在手掌转出好看的弧度，箭羽贴着嘴角急急射向星靶*。伴随着清脆响亮的声响，箭矢笔直有力地穿透靶心，落在沙堆上。倒弓，收弓，脚板贴着地面，一步步按着礼仪退场。握着比自己高好几个头的弓回到后场，小心地把它安置在弓架上，才卸下一切严肃，让笑意攀上眼角。 

“不错嘛，”乌索普向摘着护胸，脱着鹿皮手套*的你说道，“咱们这回第一绝对稳了。”

“少来，稳了也是前辈们的功劳，”直起身，将手套整理好收进手套袋，“你今天都全中了，我这还差的远呢。”

听你提起他的光辉战绩，乌索普抱着胸，露出一幅无奈又臭屁的表情，“啊哈，那是，本大爷可是神射手，全中什么的自然不在话下。”

没接过话题，你只将暗淡的眼神揉进马乘袴*的褶皱里，悄悄地遗憾着那几支擦着靶边而过的箭。

“别在意，全国比赛年年有，今年没发挥好，下年再努力嘛，”捕捉到周围的低气压，乌索普连忙拍了拍你的肩膀安慰，“话说旁边在举行剑道大赛，我刚好有个朋友参赛，也是咱们学校的，一起去瞧瞧？”

“成，等大家收拾好，咱们就去。”

七七八八收拾好弓具，乌索普也不等你换下弓道服，草草跟前辈打了声招呼，便火急火燎地把你揪出来，一同向隔壁场馆跑去。长弓硌着锁骨，弓箭在箭筒里碰撞得稀哗作响，宽大的足袋还挤在运动鞋里摩擦着脚背，真是有点后悔答应他的邀约。不过，在迈入紧张肃穆的赛场后，一切心绪都被竹刀相击的光影吸引。

执短刀的选手巧妙又娴熟地格挡着劈砍，穿着沉重的护具也不减他轻盈的步伐，饶是个外行都能看出他的得心应手。相较之下，本校的选手则显得有些应付不来，即使有三把刀，使出的攻击也带着狠戾，可都被对方轻松用短刀化解。正暗暗猜想本校选手能否竭力翻盘，却见对手一改避防姿态，短刀突刺在他胸甲，将脚步虚浮的他放倒在地。

举起的白旗示意攻击有效，也昭示着这场比赛的终结。倒在地上的少年受到沉重的冲击，再不能起，护甲散了一地，那三把竹刀也士气大失地躺在他身侧。隔着高高的看台，只看到他摘下头盔便迅速将手覆在脸上，遮挡住脸上的神情。

比赛中，赢家向来都比输家更为耀眼夺目，视线很快就落到了另一人身上。获胜的男子从容地把头盔揭开，无视着场外的高呼庆祝，仿佛与方才的较量毫不相干一般，默默走向出口。黑色的剑道服裹不住他周身萦绕的一股傲气，甲胄下藏着的五官也和他的剑法一样刚毅锋利，尤其是那一双金色的眼眸尤为摄人心魄，像极了苍鹰的双目，将万物都收于眼底，却又对一切淡而远之。

大抵是目光过于炙热，又或是背着的长弓在人群中特别扎眼，他竟扭头望向观众席的你。

仅一瞬的对视，便觉得溺进了那金色漩涡里。血液里窜出的火花在皮下涌动，脑海中感性的爆炸让心思一片空白，不论他是否听到，但你确实听清了心头叫嚣的悸动。

（二）

年少时的喜欢之情总是来的纯粹而又莫名其妙，像是三月春风带来的蒲公英种子，随意落在心室却深深扎根。

如同其他陷入爱恋的少女一般，你搜刮着任何有关他的讯息。处处留心，倒是很快把他的底细给摸了清。米霍克，18岁，隔壁学校高三的学长，刚从英国搬回东京，擅长剑道。一入社便作为主将参加全国大赛，并为学校夺得冠军。同时，成绩也十分优异，属于东京高校联合的组织——"七武会"中的一员*，目前已被保送到东京大学。零零碎碎的消息传进耳朵，就烙印在心底，不光为他在心间的印象增光添彩，还化作点点肥料，细细滋养着那株为他而生的蒲公英。

最令你兴奋的，或许是两校只有一墙之隔，而所处弓道场的围栏外，就是他所在的剑道馆。执箭上箭靶时，总能听到不远处传来努力训练的呼喝声。每每这时，你都在心里剖析这些揉杂成一团的声音，企图从中幻化、剥离出独属于他的那一份。甚至连去靶场捡箭，目光都要透过菱格拦网，钻进剑道馆的一小扇窗内，期盼他俊逸的面容从眼前一闪而过。久而久之，他就成为了心房里常亮的一颗星，不论是握着弓搭箭，还是转着笔读书，他都在胸腔内发出源源不断的光辉，温暖地指引着你的每一个方向。

喜欢一个人的并发症就是无限的贪心。趴墙根偷看他训练时挂满汗珠的侧脸也好，不停加练只为等他走出道馆的一刹也罢，都不能再满足日益膨胀的心动，只有在寂静的夜晚，不断憧憬、幻想着明日美好的交集。

也许真是上天从千万人之中，听到你虔诚的祷告，竟真的使两条平行线产生交汇，在一个平平无奇的周日，让两个社团进行联谊。

“感谢上苍！”你坐在米霍克对面，如此想着。

对面的人仍是冰冰冷冷的，像极了夜空里挂着的孤月。遥不可及，却又惹你贪恋他的雾白光辉。

一旁，部长们积极地交流着管理社团的感想，乌索普也欢乐地向生人吹嘘，只有你们俩还静悄悄的，仿佛开启了无形的屏障。于是，向来不太会主动搭话的你，鼓起勇气，紧张地寻找话题。

“前辈，之前我在全国大赛上看到你夺冠了，非常非常帅气！”扯出一个温柔的笑，假借梳理耳边的碎发来遮掩泛红的耳朵。

“嗯，谢谢。”米霍克端起红茶抿了口，又将茶杯放在碟子里，而那双好看的眼睛并没从手机屏幕上抬起来。

眼瞅着空气又要凉下去，你再次开口：“前辈你的剑术这么强，有什么训练的诀窍吗？或者会有低落的时候吗？”

“虽说这么问很奇怪，弓道和剑道确实不搭边，但是它们都需要自己持续的努力。而我有时就会觉得自己迷失了，不论怎么努力都达不到自己期待的高度。前辈你能给我点建议嘛？”

头一回向旁人倾诉内心的迷茫，更何况，这还是那个令你魂牵梦萦的男孩。心脏在胸骨下噗通噗通疯狂跳动，简直快要破体而出。

一连串的话语如同过耳清风，穿过他发间，可吹不进他心里。米霍克垂眼滑动着手指，淡淡回复了句“那是因为意志还不够坚定”，便又把唇合上，不再言语。

你尴尬地点了点头装作若有所思的样子，不死心地转变话茬：“前辈你刚从爱丁堡回来，觉得和东京差别大吗？会不会不习惯呀？”

尽量把语调放得柔和、把尾音拖得腻长又可爱，但就是无法获得他的关注。米霍克还是草草用疏离的二字阻拦着你的一腔热忱：“还好。”

正头疼着该如何把两人间的巨型冰山破除，却被斜对角的男生抛下的问题打断思绪。恰巧，他聊到了你感兴趣的话题，方才的沉寂便很快被抛在脑后。

听着你和后辈谈天说地，从近日新上的侦探电影，到你列为人生必去的冰岛，米霍克才徐徐抬起目光，瞥了你一眼。

栗色的长发顺着阳光有点曝光过度，笑弯的眼睛里亮着柔软的光。明明和同社的一样，你穿着相同款式、相同颜色的制服，但是不知怎么，米霍克就是觉得你和别人有点区别。

联谊结束前，你急匆匆地跑到他前头站定，试探地询问：“前辈，能交换一下手机号吗？不瞒你说，我的理想学校也是东京大学，想着留下号码能问问你心得之类的。”

明亮的天空下，他闭口缄默着。空气安静得久到你都以为他不会回答，他深沉的声音才低低响起：“好。”

（三）

拿到手机号的当晚，自是兴奋地没睡着觉。战战兢兢地发了条讯息，又加上他的好友，捧着手机在床上打着滚，笑容都快咧到耳际。但是事情远不如你想象中那么顺利。他的账号上一篇空白，干净地像一张白纸，不让人窥探。而与他见面的方式，又回到了一开始，只能隔着墙向他远远地招招手。至于发出的消息，多半是已读不回，极其少数情况下，才会弹出他字数少得可怜的回复。

他就和那无形的风一样，摸不着，看不透，不知所起，更不知归处。

高中的课业本就十分繁忙，况且你不单要顾及学业，还要腾出空进行训练。此时，射形却也烦人地出现了问题。不论怎么拉弓上靶，箭羽都像和你作对般插进靶边的细沙上。拉开弓准备射出箭之时，脑子却分了神，恍然就想起了他在全国大赛上获胜的样子。你不禁在心底写下问号，光芒万丈的他，也会有消沉迷惘的时候吗？

答案自是不会知晓，但如今火辣痛感正告知着你，草弦直直白白地打到了你手上。十七公斤的弦力可不是开玩笑，打在小臂处，瞬间就在皮肉上泛起玫红的血花，吓得乌索普连连嚷嚷。自己倒是觉得无所谓，用纸巾简单处理了下，便绕到道馆后的洗手台前冲洗血渍。

被击打的部位聚集淤青，水分子顺着蹭开的表皮进入内部，刺得头皮发麻，使你忍不住把脸皱成一团。毫无形象地大力甩着手以减轻痛苦时，没想到撞见了训练结束的他。

“前辈！”隔着围网，你眨掉眼中因疼痛产生的生理盐水，和他打着招呼。

米霍克略略点头回应，视线落在了你手上。

把手臂藏在身后，简单地朝他解释：“啊，训练时不小心打到手了。”

原本以为对话就此结束，米霍克却难得地接过话：“去校医室看看吧。”说罢，他便阔步走开，只留下你在原地愣了半晌后，冲他大声道谢。

如果说每个人都是一篇学术论文的话，那米霍克一定是你多元回归方程里的一个不可控因子。他干扰着你生活里的每一个自变量，永远无法排除在情绪之外。就比如他那天对你的关怀，即使过了十天半月，你连那句话里的抑扬顿挫都记得一清二楚。

你认为，自己一定是不同的，要不然这颗孤冷的月球怎么会对你抛下柔和的月光？为了缩短这三十八万千米的距离*，你暗自发誓努力，不论在学习还是射术上，都要与他齐肩。

（四）

心里装着一个闪闪发光的人是能化成滔滔不绝的动力，促使自己卯足劲儿逆风前行。学习也好，弓道也罢，很快就在你的发奋图强下破局翻盘。暑假将至，一学期走到了尾声。待回来时，你便升到了压力更为繁重的高三，而米霍克也将离开，进入惹人赞叹的东大，继续亮着他烁目的光。

该说是蓄谋已久，还是脑袋过热，你下定决心向他告白。小女孩的性子里不光有天马行空的幻想，还有期待爱情的那份一腔孤勇。说干就干，你码了长长的一封简讯，约见米霍克在假期的第一个周六晚上，登上红白相间的东京塔，打算向他倾诉长久以来的心境。

看着刚发出的消息变成已读，你赶忙添了一句：“前辈，不管多晚，我都会在东京塔上等着你哦～”

当日，你换了七八套小裙子才蹦蹦跳跳地出门，笑容里甜乎乎的，连嗓子眼里都是齁甜的蜜，似乎已经听见了他令人满意的答复。只是，被激动冲昏了头的你没预见，竟会从彩霞万丈，等到繁星高悬。巨大的玻璃窗前，是急急奔走的行人，是川流不息的车流，是灯火通明的摩天大厦，还有你一个人伶仃的倒影。

如同一座孤岛，摇摇晃晃浮于海平面之上，无人问津。

酸乏攀上直立的双脚，体内的那颗心也逐渐失去温度，打开屏幕才惊觉已经九点有余。轻轻从鼻间呼出一口气，带着无限的落寞乘着电梯缓缓下坠。走上塔前的斜坡，钢铁巨物的影子垂在身侧，一格格，一方方，要将你困于名为“惆怅”的囚笼中。倏而，手机在口袋发出震动，你连忙掏出，小心翼翼地捧在手心。不觉间，脚尖都蓦然转了个向，大约只要他一声令下，你就会飞奔回去。

划开锁屏，对话框里显示着历史记录和他刚发来的消息：

“不好意思，有急事没法去了。”

三、四个小时的等待，多多少少给了自己一些心理预期。平淡地舒了口气，佯装无事地走着刚才的路线，可是走了没多远，终还是败给了翻涌在每一个细胞里的伤感。无暇顾及其他，你蹲下身来让眼泪都掉在膝盖上，化进面料里，用双臂给了自己一个苍白无力的拥抱。

“你没事吧？”脑袋顶上突然传来一句询问。

木木地抬起头，从冒着水的眼眶里摸清眼前人。是乌索普的朋友，那个被米霍克击败的绿发少年。他身后还背着剑，看样子刚结束训练。

一滴泪珠趁着你没留意，悄无声息地坠落，你飞速地将它擦去后才开口：“没...没事。”

“是你啊，”瞄见是乌索普身边熟悉的面孔，索隆又走近了点，“怎么蹲在这儿哭？”

“不是，”即使被戳破了，还是执拗地找了个蹩脚的借口，“就是胃痛蹲一会儿。”

“要帮你叫医生吗？”他挑着眉，声音里满是疑惑。

“不用，谢谢，我没事的。”

红彤彤的眼睛，微弱持续的抽噎声，怎么看都不像没事。好歹是同校同学，又是哥们儿的朋友，还是个女生，怎样都不能放任你不管。索隆撇了撇嘴，道出提议：“家在哪儿？我送你回家吧，大晚上的不安全。”

多半还是渴求一丝温暖的，即使是陌生人，你也死死地抓住了他递来的光：“那…谢谢了。”

就这样，两人一前一后在街道上行走着，像是两颗沉默旋转的星球，偶尔你才出声提示一句方向。月牙、星辰悄然被云彩遮挡，徒留一片漆黑的夜空铺在头顶，让人联想到任何光线都穿不透的万米海底，惹人窒息，更将刚憋回去的眼泪，又勾了出来。

泪花愈发止不住，徒劳地用手擦着的同时，也不愿放弃自己的自尊，对着索隆说：“别转过来。”

将要转头的男孩只得咋了声舌，继续伴你前行。行至红绿灯前，人流突然增多，那些刚结束工作聚餐的上班族奇怪地打量着哭泣的小姑娘，还悄悄谈论着彼此的猜疑。你只得把头低得不能再低，望着自己的脚尖发呆。

猝然，一块黑布携着陌生的味道挡在你眼前。隐约间，透过布料上的网眼瞧见，是他把手臂上的黑头巾给你系上，以此遮蔽着你的一切情绪。

“好了，”将巾角绕至你脑后打了个结，索隆才收回手搔了骚短发，“我什么都没看到。”说完便拽着你的斜挎包带，拉着你向前走去。

也许话语真的具有魔咒，那些不停流淌的泪只一刹便枯竭。微微撩开头巾，发觉这个在校有“修罗”恶名的家伙，倒也不如他人所说般那么让人闻风丧胆，反而让你在这心情跌宕起伏的一天之尾，红着眼，翘起了个难看的笑。

“等下。”

你急促的呼唤使索隆停下脚步，“怎么了？”

“不是这个方向。”

“……”

（五）

爱情的苗头，是不会因为一次挫折就被浇灭的。在这明争暗斗的博弈里，要是没点“不撞南墙不回头”的意志，大约早就落败。虽说没等来他的人，但至少等来了他的消息，尽管十分扎心就是了。

“他一定是有很急的事，而且他也向你解释了呀。”心底有一个声音钻出来为他找理由，逼着自己学会自欺欺人，不然，生活大概就没法过了。

每日看不见在意的人，时光总是很难熬，似乎一切都被慢放为0.5倍速，你甚至能看着秒针如时针般一帧一帧走过一秒。没有放弃自己的小心思，反而还带了点愈挫愈勇的味道，你竭力奋斗着以求进入东大，不相信自己站不到他的身侧。

颇为迷幻的是，东京塔下的那一晚，居然和索隆成为了好友。虽然出发点不同，但有着共同的目标，还是能成为相互扶持的战友。除了闲暇时给他补补他苦手的科目外，你们还在加练完的夜里结伴回家，惹得乌索普碰见你俩总是以此打趣。至于米霍克，倒也曾在和索隆归家时遇见过他，他照旧冲着兴致勃勃的你投来深不可测的目光，不知他的焦点到底落在谁身上。

还好，一年的努力总归有了一个超乎预期的结果，于你、于索隆而言，握着录取通知书的那一刻几乎已经和“如愿以偿”四字画上了等号。先不说从心理上缩短距离，至少从物理上，和米霍克处于同一校园里了。之后的日常便像在复制高中时光，在不同社团里，重复着对他始终如一的追逐。

大抵是因为都属于传统文化，两个社团走得很近，校内活动会约着一起布展，校外也常常相邀旅行。第二年盛夏，趁着假期还没走到尽头，两社便兴致蛊然地组织到函馆，配着那百万夜景看一场花火大会。

烟火，夜景，海边小镇，仲夏星空，你感觉自己的少女心又在蠢蠢欲动了。

出发当天，大家一同乘着电车去机场。夏天的阳光暖融融地洒在玻璃窗上，电车内摩肩接踵但不失沸沸扬扬的气氛，是旅行的欢快样子。拎着的相机包有点沉，还总有人撞到你，但这都不能妨碍你追寻他的视线。越过各色人群的肩头，你看到米霍克安静地坐着翻看手机，即使在拥挤的车厢内，也不失他优雅自得的气质。锋利的眉骨，高挺的鼻梁，还有眼窝里的那对金瞳，说是鬼斧神工也不为过。大约是前一天晚上没休息好，他的眼底还泛着淡淡青色。

出神的同时，那双锐利的金眸便落到你身上，吓得你赶紧撇开目光，装作看窗外的风景。隔了一会儿，还想再去窥视他时，手机却响了。是他发来的讯息，保持着简短的风格：“有空位，过来坐。”

虽说心底还在挣扎，可脚却先一步迈动，怀着一颗惴惴不安的心在他身边坐下。过于近的距离使肩膀不时触碰着，连微微一动都能牵动着身畔那个遥不可及的人，瞬间就令脸颊升温。还想再找点话题，可脑子已经糊成了浆糊。刚要开口，忽而觉得肩头一沉，竟是他靠着你睡着了。

顷刻间，整个世界都按下了消音键，在脉搏高频的涌动下心鼓剧烈地擂动，你只看到人们的嘴唇闭闭合合，周围的声音再钻不进你耳里。所有人都在聊天，只有你们这儿静悄悄的，静悄悄地能观察他颤动的睫毛和均匀的呼吸，静悄悄地连同窗外的蔷薇和他的温度，一齐落进心里。

这一定是个好兆头。

（六）

被列为“世界三大夜景”的景色，果然是名不虚传。漆黑海面上的聚鱼灯，是刚从苍穹掉落的星辰，而街市上的明亮灯火则是浅海区的蜉蝣生物，一团团一簇簇，散发着奇异迷离的光。

双目从远方收至近处，定格在米霍克身后。他穿着黑色长大衣隐于夜色里，稳重又极具安全感。看着他的背影，而自己就仿佛颗小行星一般，一直在他设定好的轨道上，绕着他持续旋转。

不过目前的大问题，让你很快就将杂七杂八的念头收起。躲开展望台，避开人群，在阶下找了个小角落，计划着再向米霍克倾诉衷肠。除了一片真心，你还准备了自己断矢做的挂饰。据社团的前辈说，断箭能为主人驱邪转运，转交给他，也是为了保佑他事事胜意。你在简讯里向米霍克发出邀请，掐准了时间，若是一切如愿，那他便能在第一簇烟火高升的时候，听到你炙热的告白。

只是现实再一次将你打败，花火大会过半，你拼好叮铃当啷碎了一地的心，麻木地直起身走回展望台。烟火的七彩光辉下，你看到一个可爱的粉发女孩正和米霍克发着脾气，女孩激动地挥舞着双臂，他的目光则轻飘飘地落在她每一个表情里。

此刻，你清晰地感觉到，那棵蒲公英，散了。

还是没忍住被眼前之景刺出的泪水，你飞速转身走下石阶，去寻找属于能让自己平静的一方净土。

萧瑟的树木在风里沙沙作响，悲伤如同洪水般灌溉在每一处血管里，浓重得快将你压垮。坐在长椅上，呆呆地望着天时，你忍不住在心头想，若是能与造物主对话，此刻你真想揪着他的领子问问到底哪里出问题了，要这样折磨自己，或者去替了那不作为的月老，将你俩间的红线打上死结。

正骂着天怨着地，一人的脚步声渐渐响起，慌忙擦了巴脸，转头望去。索隆板着脸逼近，他也不搭话，只是沉默地坐在长椅的另一头，静静地传达着他的呼吸。

今晚的一切本就和你作对，如今你更觉得，你竟连他也看不透了。这种失控的感觉，真是糟糕透顶。

良久良久，索隆瞄见你怀里的礼袋，他才缓缓说：“这个，给我吧？”

“诶？”

也许是你的眼睛起了雾的缘故，索隆觉得它们甚至比弥天花火还要璀璨。

“反正他… …”话说了一半他又抿上嘴，最后又像是怕你再多嘴询问些什么似的，强硬地催促，“唉，给我吧，给我。”

被心酸淹没，脑子没法好好运转，你只好遵循他的指令：“额，好。”

“走吧。”接过袋子，他才满意地勾起嘴角，拍了拍你肩头，示意你跟着他走。

“去哪？”

“好歹都打扮成这样了，”索隆颇为放肆地用眼神上上下下打量你，“不看完烟花再走嘛？”

这倒是没错，今晚精心的底妆、日抛和发型，都值得被灿烂的烟花照亮。于是你一转态度，像是给自己打气，又像是对索隆回应：“有道理！走，看烟花去！”

被繁茂缤纷的花火吸引，你自是发觉不了米霍克的目光。他扫了扫屏幕上的消息，又看了看站在索隆身侧的你，最终还是孓然立于人群一旁，把起伏的心绪完好地掖回眼底。

无数烟火的光芒下，世间的一切也不过是蝼蚁的烦恼*。

（七）

烟火可以转瞬即逝，心痛却不会。

都说事不过三，可你觉得栽在他身上两回，已经足矣。毕竟人心不是绵软的海绵，挨了两拳不会回弹，只会留下融着痛楚的凹陷。即是逃避，也是想要重新开始，你飞速地办好手续，跑到国外留学去了。目的地则选了西班牙，一个热情如火、色彩浓郁，和他最不像的国家。

谁料，点儿背的时候干什么都倒霉，竟在抵达的第一周，让你摊上了手机被劫这档子破事。大晚上的没有证人，也没有摄像头，想要找回失物如同大海捞针，索性换了联系方式，连社交平台也新开了个。这一遭下来，可算狠狠地契合了此行的主题，让你彻彻底底地重新开始了。

唯一比较令人欣慰的是，几个好友的联络方式倒是被找了回来。刚加回好友，便有一个视屏通话打了进来。按下接通键，画面里便闪出一个熟悉的脸，还有他焦急的声音：“笨蛋，怎么这么久都没消息？”

索隆吼的有点急，吓得你一愣，差点把手机摔出去，剜了他一眼开口道：“啊… …我手机被抢了，所以消失了一段时间。现在没事了，解决了。”你朝他拍拍胸脯保证，惹来他不屑的轻笑。

不同时间，不同地点，但不变的相处模式让剩下的话语如大坝决堤，轻而易举地使你望着他笑眯眯的双眼，和他吐槽起新生活。

直到快要结束通话时，索隆才躲闪着你的目光，别别扭扭地叮嘱：“隔这么远，没人陪你回家，你自己要注意安全啊。”

第一次从他的字句里注意到温和的语调，恍然间似乎猜到了点什么，但又迅速否决着这个可笑的念头。视频模糊的像素很好地遮盖了你的神情，索隆只看到你笑得一脸柔软地回答：“知道啦，绿藻头。”

自此以后，八个小时的时差并不能阻止两人就此关上话匣子，反而还培养出了一种默契，不分昼夜地跟对方分享着见闻。都在线就多聊几句，若是睡熟了，那便起身后第一时间回复彼此。虽说也曾带着怀疑，委婉地敲打过索隆，试探他的想法，但他就跟个榆木脑袋一般，仅装着他对剑道的壮志豪情。没有瞬间移动的超能力，就算他要装傻，你也没办法隔着海洋与陆地一探究竟，只得把问号都埋在心底，维持原状。

而新开的账号，也快速地被你用刚出炉的照片填满。偶尔晒晒手帐和美食的小日常，倒也吸引了部分粉丝。他们有的也是留学生，有的则是手帐或食物的狂热爱好者，再者就是潜水的网友。就比如近日新增的关注者，个人资料里一片空白，只有他那个黑色十字架头像，传递着难以捉摸的讯息。

西语讲得越来越老道，舌尖的味蕾也从只喜清淡，变得热爱起蒜香浓郁的海鲜烩饭。至于那些和植物一同衰败，和烛光一齐灭掉的过往，也随着日转星移，稀释在时间的洪流里，鲜少才在梦境干扰情绪。

喝着一杯清爽的Sangria、在海边等红阳谢幕时才发现，原来那个喜怒哀乐都写在脸上的自己，早已缓缓和太阳一起沉进海底，只留下一张和米霍克一样冷冰冰的脸。等回到了家，你在社交平台上放出一张大海前的笑面自拍，打下一句绝不该展露心声的话：

“巴塞罗那的海边，我终于看清我自己。”

除了好友的点赞和那个绿藻头带着玩笑的戏谑以外，你还收到了来自那个奇怪的关注者的评论。

只有略微出挑又渺小神秘的二字——“加油”。

（八）

在爱情上没天分，但是在学术上取得了还算不错的成绩，也顺顺利利毕业了。而索隆则在剑道上走的越来越高，每次夺冠都能在照片上发现自己送他的护身符。箭身的清漆没有划痕，箭尾的羽毛上还反射着高光，看样子被他照顾得不错。

回来时明明没有通知任何人，只在登机前的凌晨，按捺不住归家的喜悦，发了条定位，但还是在机场大厅外看到了那颗绿脑袋。索隆倚在车前，瞧见你走来便呲出大白牙迎上。

老实说，即使几乎每天都在线上交流，但面对面还是很尴尬，因为他的变化确实有些让人惊叹。如果说少年时期的他略显单薄，现在的他绝对挺拔健壮，那些凹凸有致的肌肉甚至透过他的卫衣显现出来，配上他邪气不羁的脸，还真让人挪不开眼。

正艰难地掩饰着心底的想法，摇摇手打着招呼，却被他一把揽入怀中。靠在他怀里，周身萦绕着他带着侵略性的气味儿，耳骨上传来他穿透胸膛的有力心跳，你才恍然大悟。

他似乎总是这样接受着你，不论是十七岁的烂漫花季，二十岁的亭亭玉立，还是现在的稳重成熟，他都愿展开双臂，大大方方给你一个热烈的拥抱。

这一刻才确认，他在你面前一直都没变。看你的眼神像揉杂了一整片夜空的流星，掺着数不胜数的温柔星光，把一切最好的都送给你。

“终于回来了，”索隆略略松开你，手却仍不舍地圈在你身侧，“可不会再让你跑那么远了。”

现在流星悄然落，划一道光迹；像对你的情丝，悄然落进了我*。

大概自己真的是脑子进了水，居然现在才发现所有时光里都穿插着这个绿脑袋的大男孩。于是你没有拒绝，反而解下围巾，搭在他颈上。

“怎么穿这么少？”

也不由他回答，借力一拉，更不顾那人是否被羞红了耳，吻上他双唇。

韶华易逝，莫负良人。

（九）

室内开着暖气，咖啡混着蛋糕的甜腻奶油味儿，令人暖洋洋的。望着你一直低着头打字，没有要说话的意思，米霍克不禁想起第一次也是和你在这个咖啡厅见面。只不过，相同人物，相同地点，但彼时，感觉却又有些不同了。

“要结婚了？”他率先开口问道。

发送出消息才抬起手，一脸幸福地向他展示着无名指上的戒指，“啊是的，这个月25号。”

绕开你眼里刺目的光，米霍克慢慢道：“圣诞节啊…还真是符合你的风格。”

“嗯，”摸了摸指间的戒指，眼底盛满笑意，冲他点点头，“人生一次的婚礼嘛，总该宠宠自己的。有时间来吗？”

“应该不了，年底估计抽不开空。”

“一如既往地是个大忙人啊，”算是意料之中的回答，你挑了挑眉毛接着说，“那就这样了，再见啦前辈，我未婚夫在外头等着了。”

这一声“前辈”唤得他有点恍惚，仿佛时针又一下拨回了那次初见，那个夏日，那段你还追在他身后的青涩时光。直到隔着巨大的落地窗，米霍克看见你和索隆亲昵地拥抱，他才从思绪里抽离，像被从头到脚浇了一盆冷水般锁在原地。

看着你笑盈盈的脸，眼里嵌进了太阳，米霍克突然又像脾气古怪的小孩子一样，想要在索隆挑衅的目光里争一下。

最终，他还是忍住了。

东京塔下和你并肩回家的不是他，函馆山上一起看烟花划破天空的不是他，隔着时差不分昼夜交流的时候也不是他。

一个从头到尾都没出现过的人，又有什么资格呢？

天赋异禀、样样都走在别人前头的米霍克，从没想过，自己会有这么无力的时候。

一回到家刚脱下鞋，身后就传来索隆低低的提问：“你后悔吗？”

像是一声遥远的叹息，揉杂着他所有的不确定和不自信。

“什么？”

索隆咬了咬下唇，皱着眉头重复了一遍：“后悔跟我在一起吗？”

不明白他又搭错哪根筋了，你揪着他的鼻子嘲讽：“你脑子给驴踢了？”

一改往常，他握住你作乱的手，直愣愣地盯着你。发觉他双眸里折射着真挚的光，你了然，若是此次蒙混过去，只怕要徒增隙嫌。倚在墙上，找了个舒服的位置，打算正式地和他说道清楚。

“索隆你知道吗，弓道里有一句高深莫测的话叫’射而不中，反求诸己’。意思大致是没射中靶心，要从自身找原因，看看是不是自己训练懈怠了，或是自己的意志动摇了。所以，当时我对米霍克的感情也是一样，一直在反求诸己，我总觉得只要我够努力，我就能和他在一起。”

瞥见眼前人的脸越来越黑，另一只手还攥起了拳头，你连忙扑在他怀里，一边揉着他的头发给他顺着气儿，一边接着说：“只是我后来才知道，不是所有努力都有结果，而且感情这事儿，也不能光让我一人反求诸己，总是反省自己的原因让我活得太累了。”

“不过和你在一起，我就完全不用担心这些，没有了条条框框的自我束缚，我倒是活得自在。更重要的是，我也不必再猜来猜去，因为我太清楚，我爱你，你也如此。”

“所以，你说我后悔吗？”

一语闭，你昂起头瞧着他，举起带着戒指的那只手，从心底绽放出一个笑容。

得到了你罕见的直投球，索隆红了耳根，可脸上仍挂着得意洋洋的笑。

“这可是你说的，”他趁你不备，一把扛起你就往卧室里走，“想跑可来不及了啊。”

而你只捶了他几下，便趴在他肩头窃笑。

被冰得生疼的心脏遇到阳光，哪还有放手的道理。往后余生，不盼无忧，只求白头。

（十）

十二月末的冰岛，用“寒冷刺骨”来描述还是略显单薄。四周堆积着皑皑白雪，眼前的瓦特纳冰原一望无际，冰河湖上还飘着线条锋利的蓝色冰山。短暂的日照则更是为寒风提供了大好机会，和着冰碴子就往人脸上扑。

米霍克坐在营地旁，无暇顾及头顶的奇异极光，反而默默翻动着文件夹里的照片。本就不是个热爱拍照的人，相册里除了红发好友拉着自己的合照，就剩下静物摄影。手指在零下的温度里有点不听使唤，机械地在屏幕上滑动着，直到看到一张本不该被他存下的图像。照片里，女孩笑嘻嘻地对着镜头比出剪刀手，身后是海鸥盘旋的海面和发红的晚霞。

任往事如走马灯闪过了有大约半个世纪，米霍克才抽离目光，从篝火里抽出一枝未烧尽的炭木，在雪地上郑重地写下了你的名字。木枝上残留的余温一碰到白雪，便将其融化，带着黝黑的炭，化成一滩脏兮兮的水渍。不过那些一笔一划，怕是刻在了他心里。

字写了一半，骤然刮起狂风。没留神，轻轻执起的棍子被刮跑了，嘴上叼着的烟也被风吹落，掉在地上熄灭。米霍克弯腰捡起来，把棍子和烟扔进火里，让它们在暗黄的火光里发出生命最后的声音。

扎营的地方有点偏，信号永远只有一两格，但这不是他目前纠结的问题。思来想去，米霍克在屏幕上输入一串字符，又快速删除抹去。临了，还是只打下“新婚快乐”四个字，点击发送。

只可惜他不知道，那串被丢在西班牙的号码，永远都收不到了。

当天夜里，米霍克在帐篷里难得地做了个梦。

梦里，有人声鼎沸的赛场，有东京塔下穿梭的车流，有急急驶过的电车，还有漫天绽放的烟火。

可翻来覆去，就是找不回那个被他藏在心底的小姑娘。

[终]

*注释：  
*开篇的数数是因为在弓道的射法八节中，有一节为[会]，是第四次瞄准的时候，一般会通过想像手臂肌肉无限延伸，保持发力十秒来达到标准的射形。  
*星靶，弓道里用的一种靶。  
*为防止右手被弓弦所伤，会在右手戴上用鹿皮做的手套。  
*马乘袴为女性下身穿的弓道服。  
*来源于Hungry days的广告设定。  
*月球到地球是38万4千4百千米，这里就直接约为38万千米。  
*改写于丁尼生的诗句，原句为：在无数星星的光芒下，世间的一切也不过是蚂蚁的烦恼。  
*摘自《现在红花瓣、白花瓣一一睡着》，《丁尼生诗选》。


End file.
